stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Specter of the Past
Star Wars The Hand of Thrawn #1: Specter of the Past, Hardcover — Barnes & Noble * 1 september 1998 |mediatyp=Inbunden/pocket |sidor=386 |isbn=0-553-09542-0 |era=New Republic era |tidslinje= 19 ABYThe Essential Reader's Companion |serie=''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' |föregås=''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' |följs=''Vision of the FutureThe Essential Reader's Companion }} ' Specter of the Past ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, och den första boken i serien ''The Hand of Thrawn Duology. Anthony Heald var uppläsare för en nedkortade ljudboken, och Marc Thompson var uppläsare för en oavkortade ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0553095420; 3 november 1997, Bantam Spectra, inbunden bok, 352 sidor. * ISBN 0553478931; 3 november 1997, Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio Publishing, ljudkassett. * ISBN 0783884346; May 1998, MacMillan Publishing Company, inbunden bok, 512 sidor. * ISBN 0553298046; 1 september 1998, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, 416 sidor. * ISBN 0553504177; 3 september 1998, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, 416 sidor. * ISBN 0739316699; mars 2005, Random House Audio, nedkortad ljudkassett. * ISBN 9780804128483; 17 september 2013, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok. Resten av världen * ISBN 807186949X; 2004, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Přízrak minulosti), 291 sidor. * ISBN 954528336X; 2004, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (Призрак от миналото), 368 sidor Texten på baksidan Inbunden version 'From Hugo Award-winning author Timothy Zahn, whose unprecedented bestselling trilogy continued the saga of George Lucas' blockbuster films and became a landmark in the history of science fiction publishing, comes ''Specter of the Past, the first in the epic two-volume series The Hand of Thrawn. Now Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo must battle to safeguard the fledgling New Republic from a dead Imperial warlord - and from itself. ''' Once the unquestioned master of countless solar systems, the Empire is tottering on the brink of total collapse. Once commanding an invincible armada of Star Destroyers, its fleet has been recuced to a skeleton force. Day by dar, neutral systems are rushing to join the New Republic coalition. But with the end of the war in sight, the New Republic has fallen victim to its own success. An unwieldy alliance of races and traditions, the confederation now finds itself by age-old animosities. Princess Leia struggles against all odds to hold the New Republic together. BUt she has powerful enemies. An ambitious Moff Disra leads a conspiracy to divide the uneasy coaltion with an ingenious plot to blame the Bothans for a heinous crime that could lead to genocide and civil war. At the same time, Luke Skywalker, along with Lando Calrissian and Talon Karrde, pursues a mysterious group of pirate ships whose crews consists of clones. And then comes the most startling news of all: Grand Admiral Thrawn - believed to be dead for ten years - is reported alive. The most cunning and ruthless warlord an Imperial history has seemingly returned to lead the Empire to triumph. As Han and Leia try to prevent the unraveling of the New Republic in the face of this fearful and inexplicable threat from the past, Luke sets out to track down the rogue pirate ship. To do so, he will team up with Mara Jade, with whom he will share his growing mastery of the Force and the ever-present threat of the dark side. All the while, lurking in the shadows is the enigmatic Major Tierce, a disciple of Emperor Palpatine, sharing his long-dead master's lust for power, schooled int he devious stratagems of Thrawn himself, and armed with his oown dark plans for the New Republic and the Empire. Pocketversion The Empire stands on the brink of total collapse. But they have saved their most heinous plan for last. First a plot is hatched that could destroy the New Republic in a bloodbath of genocide and civil war. Then somes the shocking news that Grand Admiral Thrawn - the most cunning and ruthless warlord in history - has apparently returned from the dead to lead the Empire to a long-prophesized victory. Facing incredible odds, Han and Leia begins a desperate race against time to prevent the New Republic from unraveling in the face of two inexplicable threats - one from within and one from without. Meanwhile, Luke teams up with Mara Jade, using the Force to track down a mysterious pirate ship with a crew of clones. Yet, perhaps most dangerous of all, are those who lurk in the shadows, orchestrating a dark plan that will turn the New Republic and the Empire into their playings. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar *